Love Should Always Find A Way
by Pixiekissx
Summary: When Edward Cullen comes home to see his family for the Christmas Holidays, Bella falls in love with him, but it seems like everything keeps stopping them from getting together, is it just not meant to be? - this is my first fanfic, please give it a shot
1. Chapter 1

I slammed my truck door shut and shoved my hands as deeply into my pockets as I could and shook my hair until it covered my ears, hiding them from the cold.

The snow on the ground was heavy and underneath it was a thick layer of ice.

Students around me were running to their classes to get out of the cold, wet snowfall as soon as possible.

I thought about running but then realised I would probably just cause a injury to myself and others around me.

Big snowflakes were stuck in my eyelashes making it hard for me to see so I fumbled my way to the door hopelessly trying to get inside so I could un-freeze my toes by the heater.

I finally blindly found the door pushing myself against it and into the hall of shivering students.

I looked round and saw that the position beside the heater was clearly taken by Tanya Denali so I daren't go near it.

Tanya was the most popular respected girl in school it was practically a death sentence to cross her!

She was very beautiful too; she had strawberry blonde hair that spiralled into ringlets when it met the small of her back.

She had big blue innocent eyes, perfectly tanned skin and straight white teeth.

She was wearing a tight short skirt to compliment her tiny waist, and a shirt that barely covered her oversized breasts.

She was the image of perfection and a complete utter cow, she looked down on everyone as thought compared to her they were a bug stuck in some gum on a pair of her old shoes.

She saw me staring angrily so she flashed back daggers.

I muttered something about hoping that she freezes to death and her legs turn blue, when my best friend Alice skipped over beaming from ear to ear - this in my world is a very bad sign – because it usually means shopping, one of my least favourite pastimes

Alice is very short – 5,2 to be exact.

She has short, jet black hair that shoots out dramatically in all directions and big black eyes framed by long dark lashes.

She is very slim and has very fair skin.

Today she is wearing a floaty navy dress that ends just below her thigh, with black tights and warm winter boots- from the new winter collection of course!

She is obsessed with fashion, shopping and parties, and gets very annoyed about my lack of enthusiasm for all 3.

Her eyes were dancing and sparkling like fireflies waiting for me to ask her why she looked so very pleased with herself, but I wasn't going to be sucked into a scheme so I pretended I hadn't noticed that a thing was different about her.

"hey Ali" I smiled

"hey Bella!" she pulled me in for a tight hug still smiling, I could feel my ribs crushing into hers – for someone so small damn it she was strong!

"woah you're gonna crush me Alice!" I laughed as she released me – still smiling.

"oh sorry Bella, I'm just in such a good mood!" she said in voice that reminded me of wind chimes.

"what's up?" I asked instantly regretting it when I saw Alice almost bursting with excitement.

She held up a finger indicating for me to wait and began looking through her school bag until she pulled out a small white envelope and handed it to me.

I stared at it. Knowing what was coming.

"well open it then!" she squealed

I rolled my eyes and prised the envelope open- inside was a gold and extremely decorative (obviously by Alice) card.

Alice nodded at me, telling me to read it aloud

"Dear Bella" I read

"You are invited to the Cullen's annual Christmas party.."

I stopped right there and looked at Alice worriedly.

"Ali you know I don't like big parties – I will just make such a fool of myself, why don't you just come round to my house on boxing day instead and we can watch a few movies drink hot chocolate and-"

Alice cut me off quickly!

"No Bella!, you do this every year!, but not this year – this year you are going to come shopping with me for dresses , and come dancing and go on double dates with me!"

She said it so forcefully and so determined that I couldn't help but burst out laughing.

Alice glared at me furiously – that just made me laugh even more.

"Alice you have known me since I was 5 years old and I think you also know that that is never going to happen."

"please please please please please please please please please please!" she whined

"Alice –I"

"no Bella I have done so much for you will you please just come, I know you will love it when you're there and if you don't have a good time then after a hour I promise to take you home so you can do read whatever book you like!"

"I don't know Alice…"

"Please" she smiled looking up at me

"OK fine" I grumbled

"YAY!" she exclaimed and pulled me into a tighter hug

"c-can t b-breeeath!" I stammered

"oh sorry", she giggled

"so I will pick you up at 5 tonight so we can go dress shopping"

"WHA-"

RING RING RING RING RING RING

Alice waved bye and skipped off to her class – she had been saved by the bell.

I muttered under my breath and trudged off out the doors and into the snow to my first class.

_**I was sitting at my desk in my dimly lit room trying to understand my maths homework – so far, nothing. **_

When the doorbell rang.

Oh no I had forgotten Alice was coming and I was sitting in my sweats and t-shirt, if she sees me like this she will skin me alive.

I could hear Charlie's footsteps going down the stairs to open the door.

I swiftly combed out my hair and tied it into a messy bun, I pulled on some skinny jeans and my favourite red shirt. I looked at myself in the mirror and tried out my best smile.

I retrieved some trainers from under my bed and put them on running downstairs to meet Alice.

"hey" Alice smiled grabbing my arm and pulling me outside only giving me 2 seconds to wave bye to Charlie before I was pulled into her porche and strapped into the seat.

"um Alice"

"we need to get their soon before all the good dresses get cleared out Bells!"

"o-ok" I gave my most convincing smile while she got into her seat and we drove away.

" _**do you think the red suits me?" asked Alice, who was now trying on her 14**__**th**__** dress that night, compared to my it looks great" is replied checking my watch.**_

"you have said that about all the dresses!"

"I know but Alice, they all look amazing on you- with you standing next to me I don't understand why I need to get dressed up at all, with you standing next to me no one is ever going to notice me anyway"

Alice stormed over and flicked me on the head.

"stop talking rubbish Bells! – plus there is a very good reason for you getting dressed up so nice!"

"oh really what's that?" I said, still ticked off that she had flicked me so hard.

"Edwards coming home and I haven't seen him in over a year!" Alice smiled softly

"sorry if I'm getting worked up Bella- I just want everything to be perfect for him, I want the perfect Christmas, and what would be more perfect than my best friend and my brother" she winked

"aw I'm sorry Alice you should have told me – but the whole Edward thing is not happening – I have never even met him before!" I laughed hugged her and pulled out a random midnight blue dress from the rack "does this look me?" I asked trying to cheer her up.

Alice laughed "only if you have put on 10 pounds! – its 6 sizes too big for you Bella!" she began laughing again.

She took the dress from my hands and studied it.

"Wow Bella this is actually beautiful but this size will drown you" She automatically put it back on the rack and pulled out one in my size.

She shoved it into my arms and sent me off to the changing rooms .

I struggled into the dress and walked out shyly – knowing that dresses didn't really make me look the best.

"um Alice I'm not sure if this….." I stepped out of the changing rooms and saw Alice on the phone.

"Edward its fine!" Alice groaned down the phone

"no, no I can do it Edward"

"bye see you soon" and she hung up the phone and turned to me.

"wow Bella you look stunning – I think I am going to get this dress" she said gesturing to the red dress she was in.

"I'm gonna get changed you go pay ok?" I said and went into the changing rooms to take off my dress .

_**We walked out the shop with our bags and put them in the car and drove off home.**_

"So what were you saying to Edward?" I asked curiously

"oh he wants me to pick him up from the airport because he still needs his friend Jasper to bring his car down"

"oh ok – well see you later Alice I have a English essay to do" I smiled

Alice rolled her eyes and laughed "same old Bella"

"yeh…same old me- well see you tomorrow, I will pick you up?"

"oh yes bye" she leaned over and hugged me then handed me my bags

"bye Ali see you tomorrow – tell Edward I say hi"

"will do" and she drove away


	2. Chapter 2

I rubbed my sleep weary eyes and sat up in my bed. It felt like the sun was burning my eyes so I groaned and hid under my covers desperately trying to resume my dreams.

There was a knock on my bedroom door.

"Can I come in?" I heard Charlie's gruff voice ask.

I threw back my covers and ran a hand through my greasy hair.

"Sure" I moaned

Charlie walked in letting a cold draught when he opened the door!

"what is it?" I mumbled

"Alice on the phone" he grunted – obviously he was annoyed at being woken up so early by my best friend.

I snatched the phone from his hand. Charlie raised his hands in surrender and walked off back to bed.

"Alice what is it and why the hell are you calling at this hour?"

"oh Bella why aren't you here yet we need to get ready for the party, its tonight remember!"

"um Alice am I missing something – you do realise what time it is" I screeched down the phone

"its 9 am!"

"exactly we barely have any time to get ready!" she said it like she was speaking to a 5 year old!

"Alice" I grunted "the party is at 6:00 tonight please let me sleep"

"you better be here by 12 Bella Swan – do you hear me!"

"yes Alice I hear you" I imitated her voice a couple of pitches too high

"not funny Bella"

"yes it was"

"fine but be here on time"

I grunted and hung up the phone.

I do love Alice but sometimes she really gets on my bad side, and everyone's on my bad side when they wake me up at this time in the morning!

I hung up, threw the phone down and went back to sleep.

_**I ran downstairs still in my pj's and grabbed a piece of toast off the kitchen table.**_

"morning grumpy" Charlie laughed

"ha ha" I laughed sarcastically

"still grumpy I see" Charlie continued making his coffee.

"yup I have a hour before I need to go and face the un stoppable that is Alice Cullen" I rolled my eyes and took a bite out of my cold toast.

"she's still playing Barbie Bella?" he asked.

Barbie Bella was what I felt like when I was being made over by Alice.

I nodded and sighed running up the stairs and pulling on a white skirt and blue shirt. I combed through my hair – I didn't have a shower because no doubt I would get one at Alice's- pulled on my shoes and ran back downstairs.

"how do I look?" I laughed doing a little twirl for Charlie

"like death warmed up!" he grunted

I frowned and dramatically stormed out the door, "bye Dad"

"bye Bells, oh and don't let Alice put you in those 5 inch heels again – we don't need a another broken ankle ok!"

"ok see ya" I smiled shutting the door behind me and running down the porch steps and into my red Chevy truck.

_**My truck spluttered and groaned as we came to a halt outside the Cullen's house.**_

I still couldn't get over no matter how many times I visited, how amazingly beautiful and large their house was.

But then again Esme (Alice's Mother) was a interior designer and had designed the place herself and it wasn't as if the Cullen's couldn't afford it – Carlisle (Alice's Father) is a Doctor with the best wages in the hospital!

As soon as I stepped out my truck I was greeted by my little pixie of a friend at the door.

"come in, come in!" she squealed excitedly.

Grabbing my arm and pulling me inside. The house was buzzing with caterers and decorators and big sound speakers were dotted around the room all set up to play music until the early hours of the morning.

As Alice was dragging me up the stairs I began to hear the sound of a piano playing the most beautiful music I had ever heard, it was coming from the music room upstairs. The closer I got the more enchanting the music became.

"Edward come meet Bella" Alice called

"coming" he shouted back in a deep but smooth voice.

The amazing music stopped and I could feel my heart sinking but then it lifted again as the most beautiful boy I had ever seen in my life walked through the door.

He was tall probably about 6 foot 5 and he had Alice's perfect pale skin. He had the most enchanting emerald green eyes and muscles winding up his arms. His face looked like it had been carved by angels and I could feel my insides turning into warm melted chocolate.

He looked like he belonged as a airbrushed model in a magazine not a real person.

"Bella this is Edward, Edward this is Bella" Alice smiled and nodded

"Hello Bella" Edward smiled (a perfect sile) and extended a hand for me to shake.

"h-h-hii" I stuttered shaking his perfect smooth hand with my sweaty shaking one.

Alice rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"Bella I'm gonna take a shower you just hang with Edward for a bit ok?" smiled Alice winking at me.

"Um is that ok with-"

He cut me off "oh its fine" he smiled again causing my heart to skip a beat.

"ok won't be long" Alice skipped down the corridor humming jingle bells on her way.

I turned to Edward.

"was that you playing the piano?"

"Yeh sorry you had to hear that.."

"are you joking you were amazing that was some of the best piano playing I have ever heard have you ever thought of a career as a musician…."

Edward was grinning from ear to ear.

"I mean you were good..." I smiled

"well thanks … do you want to come listen?" he asked me confidently

"oh wow – um sure" I smiled encouragingly

He held the door opened and invited me inside. I walked into the Cullen's music room. I had only been in here once when Alice had accidently left her lip-gloss beside the piano.

The walls were red and one of the walls was just a giant window looking out onto the forest surrounding the house.

Edward sat down at the piano and began to play the most beautiful music I had ever heard. Everything was just so perfect. He continued playing while he looked over at me, he smiled and moved his head indicating for me to come and sit with him.

I walked over slowly barely believing what was happening! He moved along the piano stool and bit making room for me to sit down.

I sat down and watched as his fingers moved gracefully over the keys completely mesmerised by him.

The music was coming to a end and then it came to a smooth stop.

"Did you like it?" he turned to me biting his lip with a sweet boyish smile.

"yes Edward you are very talented" I was so close I could smell him. He smelt like freshly mown grass or melting chocolate with honey or like rain. No no his scent was in-describable its was delicious. I leaned in taking in a deep breath of Edward.

I hadn't realised how I must have looked so I opened my eyes and caught him smiling. Our noses were less than an inch away from touching.

"Bella" he smiled

"Bella come on get in the shower we don't have much time you know!" shouted Alice from the other side of the door.

I sighed and stood up and made my way to the door, "well um thanks for that Edwrad I would love to hear you play again sometime" I nodded and smiled shyly then left the room- not realising I had forgotten how to breathe.

Like I cared.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey everyone - I'm sorry but this isn't a chapter this is just a note from me (Pixiekissx) the writer**_

_**I haven't had any reviews for my writing yet **__**L**_

_**I wont continue my story about Edward and Bella's love and what it may have been like if they were humans if I don't know people are enjoying it.**_

_**Please please please review and tell me what you think.**_

_**If I don't have more than 10 reviews by tomorrow I'm just gonna stop writing this story and maybe start a new project. **_

_**I have so many ideas of how Bella and Edward are going to slowly fall in love and really want to write them. **_

_**But I just don't see the point if I don't know how you feel about my writing.**_

_**Please review J**_

_**Love Pixie x**_


End file.
